The subject matter herein relates generally to cable assemblies having signal conductors for communicatively coupling different components of a communication system.
Communication systems, such as networking and telecommunication systems, use electrical connectors and cable assemblies to communicatively couple different components of the communication systems. For example, a plurality of daughter card assemblies may include the electrical connectors and may be attached to a cable backplane. Each cable assembly may include two or more cable connectors that are communicatively coupled to one another through communication cables. The cable connectors mate with corresponding electrical connectors of the daughter card assemblies thereby communicatively coupling different daughter card assemblies. The electrical connectors, the corresponding daughter card assemblies, and the cable assemblies may form multiple signal pathways of the communication system.
As speed and performance demands of the communication systems increase, it has become more difficult to sufficiently address signal loss and degradation issues. For instance, there has been a demand to increase the density of signal pathways to increase the throughput of the communication system. Moreover, there has been a general trend for smaller electrical components, including smaller electrical connectors. Increasing the density of signal pathways and/or decreasing the size of the electrical components, however, may render it more challenging to improve the speed and performance of the electrical connectors.
One known method for improving the performance of a communication system includes incorporating signal-control components along the signal pathways. Signal-control components, such as capacitors, inductors, or resistors, may be configured to: (a) control a flow of current along the signal pathway; (b) filter the signals along the signal pathway; (c) reduce reflections; and/or (d) reduce data transmission losses.
In some communication systems, the signal-control components may be embedded within the electrical connectors or the cable connectors. For example, a decoupling capacitor having opposite terminals may be coupled to separate conductors of an electrical connector. Each terminal of the decoupling capacitor is directly coupled to the corresponding conductor using a conductive epoxy. Such electrical connectors may be difficult and/or costly to manufacture due to the small size of the conductors and the decoupling capacitors. It may also be difficult to accurately apply the conductive epoxy. In other communication systems, the decoupling capacitors are coupled to or formed within a printed circuit board. These decoupling capacitors, however, reduce available space along the printed circuit board and can also be difficult to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system having signal-control components that are not located within an electrical connector or a printed circuit board of the communication system. Heretofore, cable assemblies having such signal-control components have not been proposed.